


FWD: Suspicions(?)

by DarkwingSnark, Moonbeamcat



Series: BTAS Ask-Blog Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Characters in a Group Chat, M/M, More RP shenanigans, Mutual Pining, dorks attempting to flirt, pictures with text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingSnark/pseuds/DarkwingSnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbeamcat/pseuds/Moonbeamcat
Summary: Ragdoll sends the Mad Hatter a picture of tea-- this leaves Jervis seeking assistance from the likes of Jonathan Crane.





	FWD: Suspicions(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, more RP shenanigans that happened behind the scenes of the blog. Mostly posting for archive purposes.  
> Mad Hatter: https://askthemadhatter.tumblr.com/  
> Scarecrow: https://askthescarecrow.tumblr.com/  
> Ragdoll: https://ask-ragdoll.tumblr.com/

[OH! Thank you ever so much-- I... well, do excuse me if I admit I never expected you to be the type to deliver pleasantries when another is feeling ill.]

[I apologize for making the assumption.]

[BUT! This really is quite pleasant! Thank you!]

[Us slippery types aren't known for being pre-dict-able~]

[No, I suppose you aren't. In any case, once more, thank you for the link.]

* * *

 

[Jonathan... Can you think of any particular reason I should be distrustful of Ragdoll sending me unsolicited pictures of a set tea table? While I can't imagine there being any harm in the act, itself... Ah, well, I have enough awareness to be wary. At least from this specific man.]

[Knowing him, it's likely meant as some sort of perverse innuendo.]

[... I have a hard time seeing the perverse in a kettle being poured, my dear. Then again, seeing as I'm not well versed in such matters of current terminology, as eggplants have now been defiled by the youth, perhaps it is another case as that.]

[Which, quite naturally, would bring up the next line of inquiry: why? What would the point be in sending me something he found mirthful, when I wouldn't even understand that I should be upset at the picture to begin with? While I enjoy my nonsense now and again, I find this simply illogical on all accounts.]

[Then perhaps he simply sent it to make you think about it too much, filling you with worry and anxiety, when in reality it means nothing at all.]

[!!!!]

[That]

[Ah.]

[That does sound far more accurate, I suppose.]

[How would you recommend I proceed with the matter then? Pretend as if I was never worried in the slightest- lest he continue on with his thrills?]

[I would suggest ignoring him completely. Blocking him, perhaps. Any interaction at all is an invitation for further pestering with him.]

[.... Now Jonathan, that sounds just a trifle RUDE, don't you think?]

[And how would it make ME come off if I were to simply block him for having sent me a picture of tea things.]

[Not very favorable, I should THINK!]

[And are you attempting to win his favor?]

[Well... NO. But he might tell others who I would wish to remain on reasonable terms with.]

[And who would believe him, or care if they did? No one likes him. No one. And with good reason.]

[.... I feel like I should reprimand you for what you said about the man. And yet, I don't think it was a fallacy. I DO have a hard time imagining anyone enjoying the man's company. STILL, it feels rude to simply SAY it.]

[Then by all means, please do. Reprimand me. But do it in person, if you wouldn't mind, I find hands-on learning is so much more effective.]

[Ah. You can take the professor out of the classroom, but not the need to lavish lessons about. Though, I must admit, I never had my hand at teaching before. I'm not sure I'll be any good at it, especially not with a man I know to have a stubborn streak.]

[BUT, if you do think you'll learn something, oh Tortoise, perhaps I will take up the task.]

[..... You WERE jesting, were you not?]

[You don't REALLY wish me to tell you the likes of social etiquette, correct?]

[Not jesting at all. Come, teach me. I have this evening free. Better yet, allow me to come to you, this office is feeling a bit cramped just now. Be out in a minute.]

[!!! I haven't a lesson planned! You-- oh, I hear shuffling from behind the door, you actually ARE coming oh no]

 


End file.
